


You & Jennifer

by captaincharisma



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie is in love with Richie, F/M, M/M, richie is kind of a whore, richie likes eddie but hes dumb af, this is gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincharisma/pseuds/captaincharisma
Summary: Eddie is hopelessly in love with Richie. Richie is too busy off fucking his girlfriend(s) to realize how Eddie feels.they are 19 and 20 be quietthis is based off the song You & Jennifer by bulow
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> So I thank you for teaching me how I could live without you  
> Never needed me, I don't need you  
> Fuck you and Jennifer, I know that you're out with her  
> Go pretend that you're just friends  
> I'll pretend that I'm not hurt  
> I know all the shit I heard, you can take these bitter words  
> Fuck you and Jennifer  
> Go fucking make love to her  
> Fuck you and Jennifer, I know that you're out with her  
> Go pretend that you're just friends  
> Thrusting in and out of her  
> I can see her close her eyes  
> While you kiss her soft and nice  
> Fuck you and Jennifer  
> Go fucking make love to her

Eddie laid awake in his bedroom as he heard repeated thumping of the bed frame against the wall in the room next door. He knew he couldn't be the _only one_ who can hear Richie slamming it to his girlfriend at two in the morning. He was disgusted at the noises she was making and it was like she had no consideration for any of the other people in the damn house. At least when Ben and Beverly decide to hammer it to each other, they're quiet and their bedroom is at the end of the hallway, **away** from Eddie's room. Eddie rolled over to the other side of his bed away from the wall that was being beaten to death to grab his phone off of the nightstand. He slid it open to a bright message screen where the losers group chat was going off.

_Bevvy: Rich come on bro. its almost 2 am_

_Bill: ^_

_Mike: mans is just trying to hang up a frame_

_Benny Boy: whatever helps you sleep mike_

_Eddie: I'm just trying to be stewie from that one episode of family guy where he falls asleep to the sound of lois and peter fucking_

_Satan: oh my god eddie_

Eddie chuckled at Stan's response as the thumping stopped. He could hear screaming coming through the wall. This wasn't sexual screaming, not that Eddie would necessarily know what that sounded like, but this was argument screaming. He slid out of bed to open his door to inspect what was going on. Eddie cracked his door to see everyone else doing the same. Ben and Beverly were peeking out their door while Mike, Ben, and Stan were peeking out their doors as well.

"No, shut up Richie! You expect me to lay there and take that while you scream out someone else's name!" No one actually knew Richie's girlfriend's name because it didn't matter. He'd have a new one by next week and this would happen again. Richie always called out someone else's name, it was like his signature move. His finisher however? Heading to Eddie's room afterwards.

"Lacie, come on." Richie tried to go after her, but it was no use. He was left there standing in his boxers as she slammed the front door. Richie just glanced at the door way where Eddie was now standing with the door wide open. Richie walked towards Eddie before Eddie began to talk.

"Take a-" Richie cut Eddie off.

"Take a shower first, yeah I know." Eddie just chuckled while every one else shut their doors and Richie walked past him, bumping Eddie's shoulder on the way through. Eddie shut the door and plopped down on his bed as he waited for Richie to finish up with his shower. Eddie scrolled through some of his social media feed for about 25 minutes before Richie emerged from the bathroom, shirtless and shaking his hair out like a dog. Eddie let out a sigh of content seeing Richie like that. Eddie was so in love with Richie and watching him throw himself away like that for a girl he doesn't even know. Sometimes Eddie wished that it was him that Richie was smashing it to every night, but when who you want to be with is straight, it's a little hard.

"Who's name did you scream this time, Rich?" Eddie asked Richie this question every time, but he always got the same answer.

"Some other girl's name." Richie just laughed and Eddie did too even though it stung both of them. Eddie got hurt more and more every time that Richie told him about his sex life, but as his best friend Eddie had to listen to what Richie had to say. Richie on the other hand, had a pang in his chest whenever he lied to Eddie like that. The truth was that Richie wasn't screaming some other girl's name, no. Richie had a tendency to scream Eddie's name. He'd never tell him that because Richie thought Eddie was straight and Richie has a reputation to keep up with when it came to the losers club. He wasn't sure how any of them would react to Richie just saying 'Hey, I'm gay!'. 

Eddie and Richie laid in silence together for a while before Richie heard the soft snores of Eddie beside him. Richie let out a small breath before he reached over and covered Eddie up with the duvet. Richie leaned down a pressed his usual kiss to Eddie's forehead. Eddie was a heavy sleeper once he got there, so he always felt safe in saying this.

"It's always you, Eds." And with that, Richie fell asleep.


	2. two

The day came and went. Richie was being Richie and he was going out with another girl tonight. Eddie was prepared for Richie to bring her back to the house to fuck as loud as they possibly could before she ran out on Richie because he called out someone else's name. Richie would try to get her back and when that didn't work, Richie would crawl into bed with Eddie for the rest of the night. However, this one was different. Richie knew her name this time. He knocked on Eddie's door and when Eddie opened the door, Richie was ecstatic.

"Eds! I met this really nice girl and I think I want to bring her home for you guys to meet. She's kinda like Bev and I know it must be hard and has been hard for Bev to be the only girl for almost six years." Literally not once has Beverly complained or hated the idea of being the only girl. For a matter of fact, Beverly will probably complain about another girl being brought into the group. Eddie just smiled and nodded when Richie pulled up a picture of her. To much of Eddie's surprise, she kind of looked like him. Her facial structure, her eyes, her lips, the only thing different was the color and length of her hair. 

"She's real attractive, Rich. I hope she makes you happy." Richie engulfed Eddie in an uncomfortable hug before he ran back to his room to get ready for his closing date. Eddie took a breath and Beverly came laughing down the hallway.

"He showed you too, right? You see she looks like you?" Beverly continued to laugh as she leaned against the door frame while Eddie rubbed his temples furiously. He didn't understand how Richie didn't see how this girl looked just like him.

"Either he's oblivious or he's fucking stupid." Eddie fixed up his bed from the mess Richie had made from sleeping in it. Richie seemed to have a connection with this girl in one way or another and who was he to stop Richie from finally being happy? Being in love with your best friend doesn't constitute ruining any chance he has of marrying and growing old with someone. 

"Or maybe he knows that she looks like you." Beverly suddenly got serious as she stepped away from Eddie's door and went downstairs. Eddie just stared at the carpet before he walked over and slowly shut the door with a silent click. Eddie slid down the white framed door and sat there for hours. He kept overthinking the situation and he kept overthinking what Beverly said. He didn't even realize what time it was until he heard Richie's big mouth coming in the front door.

"Hey guys! I brought someone for you to meet!" Eddie opened his door quietly and slid out to watch from the balcony overlooking the living room. Richie walked in with his girl on his arm. He looked happy which made Eddie happy, but for some reason, Eddie hated the idea of Richie bringing this girl to formally meet the losers.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you guys! My name's Jennifer." She had an enormous smile spread across her face. The losers just sat in their places in either astonishment or fear. Eddie couldn't figure it out until Ben got up from his seat to shake Jennifer's hand. Eventually everyone shook her hand and Richie was so happy to see everyone appreciating Jennifer.

"Hey, where's Eddie?" Eddie dipped down so Richie couldn't see him while Richie looked around. Richie couldn't seem to find Eddie, but Eddie could still see and hear everyone. Jennifer opened her stupid mouth next.

"He didn't want to meet me apparently, don't worry about him then Rich." Eddie already didn't like her and it was addressed when he got up and slammed his bedroom door. Without thinking, he locked it and just collapsed on the floor. Eddie didn't cry, he didn't make any sounds. Eddie just laid on the floor with his face in the carpet. It wasn't long until there was a knock on his door, followed by a soft voice calling out to him.

"Eddie?" It was Beverly.

"Please, just go away Bev." Eddie's voice cracked as the sadness actually began to set in. 

"I just wanted to let you know that we're having spaghetti for dinner. I know you won't come down because she's here, so I'm putting some in a container for you later." With that, Beverly left Eddie alone. Eddie began to cry and he just let his carpet soak it up as gross as it is. He didn't want to move from his spot until he really had to, which wasn't any time soon.

Eventually Eddie moved, but he texted Beverly to heat up and bring his spaghetti up. Eddie ate it in silence and when 2am rolled around, the house was silent. All Eddie could hear was Richie's constant sweet nothings that he was telling Jennifer from the room next door. Eddie tried to sleep and he just couldn't.

It had been two weeks that Eddie hadn't gotten any real sleep because Jennifer had been coming over each night. They weren't having sex, no. Richie was just telling her all types of good things that Eddie wished were directed at him, but he knew they never would.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be kinda sappy and yall are gonna get a real cute reddie moment

Eddie had developed a drinking problem. He only drank when everyone was in bed and he was leaning against the wall that separated his and Richie's rooms. He downed whatever he could find in the house and when he ran out, he'd go out at random times of the night to pick up more. Eddie had just downed some more whiskey, something he had come to adore, when there was a soft knock on his door. It was almost three in the morning and usually no one was up at this hour besides Richie. Eddie set his shot glass down on his hope chest before he walked to the door.

His hope chest was filled with so many memories. Good and bad. Pictures that he had found of his father and his mother, his cast from when he broke his arm at age 13, his cute little running shorts that he wore everyday, the photo booth pictures that the losers took together, the first love letter he ever received which was a joke from Richie, and it's where he hid all the liquor he picked up from the store. There was no hope hidden in the glass bottles that filled the chest, but Eddie couldn't let anyone see them as they collected.

The door creaked open to reveal Richie with hot cocoa. Immediately, tears welled up in Eddie's eyes. He couldn't control them, but Eddie doesn't think Richie noticed. Eddie just moved to the side to allow Richie to enter the room. Richie shut the bedroom door behind him and sat on Eddie's bed. Eddie stumbled over to sit next to Richie, but he more or less just collapsed on the bed. Richie sat the cocoa mugs on the nightstand before he ran his hand up and down Eddie's back in soothing movements.

"Where's Jennifer?" Eddie mumbled his question into the sheets and Richie pulled his hand away from Eddie's back. A sigh escaped Richie's mouth before Eddie pushed himself up to face the companion next to him. 

"She's asleep. I just thought that I'd come sit with you since I haven't really seen you in a couple weeks," Richie scratched the back of his neck before he sniffed towards Eddie. "Are you... drunk?"

Eddie let out a stiffled chuckle before he responded with a bit of slurred speech. "Maybe, but it doesn't matter, Rich."

"It's not like you to drink. How much did you have?" Richie suddenly was overprotective of Eddie as if he was going to die of alcohol poisoning. Eddie just stared at Richie, breathing heavily.

"I had a lot," Eddie's words were slurred even more than before although he hadn't had anymore to drink since he answered the door. "but I'm okay, Rich!" Eddie yelled and slapped Richie's arm as he began to obnoxiously laugh.

"Eds, you gotta be quiet!" Richie whisper shouted at Eddie as he covered his mouth with his hand to quiet Eddie down so he didn't wake anyone in the house, especially Jennifer. Richie didn't want to have to explain any of this to her.

Eddie's laughing slowly stopped and Richie removed his hand from Eddie's mouth. They just sat there in silence for a while. Richie had looked away from Eddie, but Eddie was still looking at him. Eddie being drunk and out of his mind, reached his hand up to Richie's face and turned him back to lock gazes. Eddie was calm, but Richie's breathing picked up as he looked over Eddie's face. It was now nearing four in the morning and soon people in the house would begin to stir as Ben had to work at five thirty.

Richie gulped and it was like a force was pulling him into Eddie. He began to lean in and before he could stop himself, Eddie lunged in. The taste of honey whiskey filled Richie's mouth and without any thinking, his hand shot up to cup Eddie's warm face. Their lips moved together in synchronicity before Richie pulled away from him. Richie climbed from the bed and stood by the door with his hand on the doorknob. Their lips were plump and red from their small session and it was then that Richie realized that Eddie was never going to remember any of this, so he just went for it.

"I love you." Richie said it a bit too loud for his own good, but he could care less. He felt like a weight was ripped off of his shoulders right in that moment. Eddie developed a grin across his face before he spoke.

"I love you too, Rich.." Eddie got up off the bed and kissed Richie one last time. It was soft and sweet, but then Richie left without another word. He just crawled back into bed with Jennifer. Richie took a deep breath before he looked at her lying snoozing beside him. He analyzes her face and he just sighs. He was in love with the boy in the next room over, who just kissed, and he was lying in a bed with some girl that looked just like him. Eddie was shitfaced and wouldn't remember anything that just transpired, so Richie could go back to being himself. His normal, closeted self.

_Richie Jude Tozier was not straight, but he couldn't say it aloud. If anyone asked him, he was in love with the woman beside him in bed, not the guy just like her._


End file.
